cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Centurion Brotherhood Charter Ammendments
'Charter Amendments' 'Amendment I.' Part III Article III Article III. The Senate is the high governing body of the alliance. It consists of the Patriarchy and six elected senators. It is the job of the Senate to finalize and vote on congressional bills. Senate also has the power to veto or override congressional bills with a vote. Section i. The number of Senators may be increased by a Senate Augmentation Vote. Has been changed to Amendment Article III. The Senate is the high governing body of the alliance. It is the job of the Senate to finalize and vote on congressional bills. Senate also has the power to veto or override congressional bills with a vote. The Senate consists of the Patriarchy and elected Senators. The number of senators is relevant to the number of members in the alliance, with the minimum being 4. A ratio of 1 senator for every 20 members will be used initially. If alliance membership goes above 120 members, the ratio shall change to 1:30, until 180 members, at which time the ratio changes to 1:40, and so on. This will ensure that the alliance never has more than 6 senators. The ratios shall be determined prior to nomination periods. Section i. The maximum number of Senators may be increased by a Senate Augmentation Vote. 'Amendment II.' Admissions Act Admissions Act Article I. All terms set forth below must be satisfied to receive entry to The Centurion Brotherhood. Article II. Applicant nations must register on the official alliance forums. The following informational form must be completed. Section i. Nation Name: Nation Ruler: Nation Link: Nation Age: Status Applying For: Nation Strength: Resource 1: Resource 2: Former Alliances (N/A if none): Nation Color: Recruited by: I, __________ of ____________, solemnly swear that I have read the Charter and agree to abide by its terms. Article III. Applicant nations must change Alliance Affiliation to “TCB Applicant”. Article IV. Applicant nations may not be involved in any offensive or defensive wars at the time of application. The Triumvir of Internal Affairs will make allowances for unavoidable wars. Article V. Applicants will be given further instruction by their masker. Article VI. Applicants of less than one thousand (1000) nation strength, and/or less than 50 days of age, will be asked to report to the TCB Academy. Article VII. Applicants may be outright rejected if they are on the enemy list of one of The Centurion Brotherhood’s allies, if the applicant is a known criminal, or if the applicant was a past member of the alliance and did not provide reason for previous departure, or left under unpleasant terms. Has been changed to Amendment Admissions Act Article I. All terms set forth below must be satisfied to receive entry to The Centurion Brotherhood. Article II. Applicant nations must register on the official alliance forums and complete an application form. Article III. Applicant nations must change Alliance Affiliation to “The Centurion Brotherhood” immediately before applying. Article IV. Applicant nations may not be involved in any offensive or defensive wars at the time of application. The Patriarchs will make allowances for unavoidable wars. Article V. All applicants are masked as Cadets upon admission. Cadets will either report to the Academy, or take an equivalence test (with permission from the Director of Education) to graduate to full membership. Article VI. Applicants may be outright rejected if they are on the enemy list of one of The Centurion Brotherhood’s allies, if the applicant is a known criminal, or if the applicant was a past member of the alliance and did not provide reason for previous departure, or left under unpleasant terms. 'Amendment III.' Part III III – Legislative Organization Article I. The Legislative branch of the government is devised of two parts: the Congress and the Senate. Article II. The Congress is the council of the general membership. As such, all members of the alliance are members of Congress. It is the duty of the Congress to bring forth and discuss general issues concerning the alliance. Once issues are debated, a voting period of x days (x = 3 + y days, where y = any number greater than or equal to zero) will ensue where Congress votes on matters, after which the issue moves onto senate to be voted on there. The Patriarchus Communis will lead Congressional debates, and may appoint others to assist in this. Article III. The Senate is the high governing body of the alliance. It is the job of the Senate to finalize and vote on congressional bills. Senate also has the power to veto or override congressional bills with a vote. The Senate consists of the Patriarchy and elected Senators. The number of senators is relevant to the number of members in the alliance, with the minimum being 4. A ratio of 1 senator for every 20 members will be used initially. If alliance membership goes above 120 members, the ratio shall change to 1:30, until 180 members, at which time the ratio changes to 1:40, and so on. This will ensure that the alliance never has more than 6 senators. The ratios shall be determined prior to nomination periods. Section i. The maximum number of Senators may be increased by a Senate Augmentation Vote. Section ii. Patriarchs may be removed with a Vote of No Confidence, provided that the other two Patriarchs agree that the vote is required. Section iii. In times of war, absolute power may be given to the Patriarchy to ensure fast execution of orders through a War Measures Vote. Power is returned to normal after war has ended. Article IV. All elected senate seats are filled in accordance to the Elections Act. Article V. Repeatedly inactive senators will be removed if their absence is not reasonably justified. Inactivity is defined in this sense as inability to check the senate for updates at least once in a two day span. Section i. Inactive senators will be replaced by the first runner-up in the previous election. Article VI. Voting standards are defined below. Section i. Congressional bills are passed with a 2/3 majority. Section ii. Senate vetoes are passed with a 2/3 majority. Section iii. Charter amendments are passed with an 8/9 majority. Section iv. Act amendments are passed with a 7/9 majority. Section v. A Vote of No Confidence is passed with a 7/9 majority. Section vi. A Senate Augmentation Vote is passed with a 2/3 majority. Section vii. A War Measures Vote is passed with a 2/3 majority. Has been changed to Amendment III – Legislative Organization Article I. The Legislative branch of the government is devised of three parts: the Congress, the Commission, and the Patriarchy. Article II. The Congress is the primary legislative body of the alliance. As such, all members of the alliance are members of Congress. It is the duty of the Congress to bring forth and discuss general issues concerning the alliance. These discussions are brought to the Commission. The Congress holds a bi-monthly vote to determine whether Commissioners retain their corresponding positions. In addition, the Congress may elect to move for a Patriarch to be removed, which will be handled by a Commission Vote of No Confidence. Article III. The Commission is the secondary legislative body of the alliance. It is composed of the the leaders of the Commissions within the alliance, be they executive positions, or positions under the Patriarchs. Because the number of Commissions may change at any time, the size of the Commission will hold an irregular size. It is appointed by the Patriarchy. It is the job of the Commission to pass bills and approve treaties with a simple majority of 50%+1. Passed bills are moved to the Patriarchy, which must approve them with a majority vote. If a bill was passed with a super majority of 85%+1, it may not be vetoed. Voting periods are 48 hours. Section i. A War Measures vote is conducted in 24 hours with a discussion period coinciding with the vote. Article IV. The Patriarchy is the top legislative body of the alliance. It is composed of the three Patriarchs. It retains a mostly executive job, but it does do the final approval of bills and treaties. Article V. Repeatedly inactive Commissioners will be removed if their absence is not reasonably justified. Inactivity is defined in this sense as inability to check the Commission for updates at least once in a two day span. Article VI. Voting standards are defined below. Section i. Bills and treaties are passed with a 50%+1 majority. Section ii. Charter amendments are passed with an 90%+1 majority. Section iii. Act amendments are passed with a 75%+1 majority. Section iv. A Vote of No Confidence is passed with a 90%+1 majority. Section v. A Commissioner review is passed with a 50%+1 majority Section vi. A War Measures Vote is passed with a 50%+1 majority. Section vii. Patriarchy vetoes are passed with a 50%+1 majority. 'Amendment IV' Elections Act Article I. Elections will be held every two months to determine the six Senators. The election cycle began in November of 2007. Article II. All members of the alliance are eligible to run for Senate, provided that they satisfy the below conditions. Section i. Candidates must have general alliance membership for at least thirty days. Section ii. Candidates may not have any unpardoned crimes against them. Section iii. Candidates must have proven themselves active members of the alliance. Article III. Elections run during the last 4 days of the month. Article IV. A nomination thread will be opened 15 days previous to the beginning of the election, and closed 5 days before the election begins. Article V. Each member of the alliance will receive two votes during the election. Article VI. In the event of a tie, a tiebreaker vote shall be held, with each member receiving one vote. Has been removed from the charter. Category:The Centurion Brotherhood